


Mating Games: The Familiar Man (the extended edition)

by littlelostcat



Series: Mating Games 2013 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes on Charoulette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Games: The Familiar Man (the extended edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/10615.html) #5, Photo Challenge  
> If you want to compare with the original you can go to [The Mating Games Challenge Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/807647?view_full_work=true), I'm number 39!
> 
> Loosely inspired by:  
> [First picture](http://i.imgur.com/aDd67Q1.jpg),  
> [Second picture](http://i.imgur.com/DHItckJ.jpg).
> 
>  
> 
> And if you have time -- or want some amazing fic! -- check out [MATING GAMES 6](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/12385.html). You don't have be participating to vote!! This is the last one :)

The first time he had tried this had been a disaster: an old man who kept calling him Carl, a group of dancing teenager girls, and one girl who’d put a rabbit on the screen instead of herself. 

He went the second time because Peter made an offhand comment about how he needed to meet people and that “ the kids today” were using Chatroulette. “It’ll be fun, Derek. Friends without ever leaving your ... classically gothic lifestyle.” 

For the record, he had friends and his lifestyle wasn’t gothic. 

Derek clicked into the chat and stared at his first partner, then tightened his grip on the keyboard and flicked a glanced at the door to make sure no one came in. He kept his eyes on his partner’s as he slowly moved his mouse to --

“Hey big daddy.”

He froze. The redhead winked and pulled the ends of two ropes, arched her back towards the camera. She moaned as the bonds twisted and pulled, as they tightened.

“I’ve been a naughty girl.”

Nope. Derek clicked the Next button and a young guy stared disinterestedly at him, the guy ran his eyes over Derek then settled on his face. Derek looked at the guy, the guy looked at back. Finally Derek gave a stilted wave, “Hey.”

The dude clicked out and Derek rolled his eyes. This was a mistake. He was about to log off, but figured three was the magic number. Another man came on the screen; his unbuttoned plaid shirt revealed smooth, defined muscle and Derek’s mouth watered as he made the chat full-screen. 

The man on the screen ran his hand around his neck. _Jesus, those fingers._ Two fingers disappeared above the screen then trailed down his chest leaving a wet sheen in their wake and Derek’s jaw dropped. The man’s fingers slid over his stomach and shook as he dropped them to the keyboard. 

_Spkrs n mic fucked, u chat?_

Derek huffed a laugh and typed back, _Sure. You chat often?_

The guy didn’t reply immediately. He pushed back against a pillow and pulled the computer closer. Derek saw a black vibrator and lube under the man’s knee and wondered where this was going. As the man typed something, his fingers swiftly moving over the keys, Derek realized he knew exactly where and he was more than okay with that. 

_Often enough_

The man leaned back, slid his fingers over his chest and tweaked his nipple, then rolled it until it hardened. The man’s body rolled with the pull and Derek had to stop himself from moaning. His eyes followed each movement and he spread his legs to ease his hardening cock. 

_You always put on a show?_

_Dpnds on whose watching ;) y dnt u take smthng off, sxy_

Derek debated, then pulled his grey shirt off. The cold air pebbled his skin and his palms began to sweat; he ground into the friction of the denim. 

_What abt u? U do ths often?_

Derek shook his head then typed, _First time._

_Good ;)_

Derek rolled his eyes and he started to type something back when he caught sight the keys on the table. His heart pounded in realization and he focused on the mole below the man’s chest, on the lacrosse stick barely in the corner, on the man’s fingers curling around his open shirt. _Fuck._ The man slid his almost familiar shirt off very familiar shoulders and tossed it off screen. 

_I take smthng off, U take smthng off_

Derek stared at the chat box then looked straight into the camera and nodded. His pulse pounded in his ears and he watched the man move, as his throat worked while he swallowed. The man made a show of pulling off his socks but Derek’s eye was on the lamp in the corner, on the blue wallpaper, on the collarbones that caught the shadows. He licked his lips and kicked his socks off, pulled one up to the camera and raised an eyebrow. 

He heard the rustle of the bedsheets through not-so-broken speakers and immediately tuned into the other sounds in the room. The other man cursed, then pulled his jeans over his hips in an awkward display of skin and Derek watched as denim gave way to pale skin and a speckling moles. 

The man wrapped his hand around his cock and his other disappeared offscreen. He jerked his hand slowly and Derek swallowed, slid his jeans over his hips. The man’s hand stilled and he cursed, groaned around another muffled word. Was that a _D_?

Derek’s hands shook as he grabbed his phone, he kept it low and away from the camera’s eye and dialed. The X Files theme rang clear over the speakers and he smiled as he brought the phone to his ear. The man slipped, his elbow catching on the bed, and Derek recognized the cut of jaw and lips. The man licked his lips, “Hel...hello?”

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“We really doing this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are love!
> 
> And if you're feeling friendly, add me on [Tumblr](http://littlelostcat.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Littlelostcat)!!


End file.
